


Change and Someone to Share it With

by tea_petty



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Insecurity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Sole brings Danse back to the Castle to comfort him, after the events of Blind Betrayal.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Change and Someone to Share it With

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

The day had been long. Preston had known it had probably been even longer for Sole and Danse when he’d watched them trudge through the gates of the castle. A brotherhood paladin wearing his Brotherhood colors turned a few heads, a couple of minutemen stopping their shoveling by the garden to watch the strange procession. Others poked their heads out from where Radio Freedom was being broadcasted. Most recognized Paladin Danse - but, and Preston didn’t dare ask what was, but something was different.

Despite his stocky build, he seemed somewhat small today. Shrunken. Like some unseen circumstances had taken the strong, just Paladin Danse, and shriveled him up into this sadder version. In front of him, Sole didn’t look back.

When she strode past Preston, she gave her usual greeting, and despite everything, nothing in her voice was amiss.

“Evening Garvey.”

“General,” he nodded, “things have been quiet since you’ve left.”

“Good. Can you please make sure they stay that way for tonight? I have some other business to attend to.”

At ‘other business’, Preston’s eyes flicked to Danse, and then back to Sole.

“Of course, ma’am. you can count on me.”

Sole gave a small, quiet smile. One that melted the official demeanor of her role, and gave Preston a glimpse back at the woman who’d saved him in Concord. His heart fluttered, terribly out of place on a day that looked like the wasteland had died again, and the sky might cry in response.

“I know Preston, thank you.”

Preston was still watching after Sole as she and Danse disappeared behind the door of her own personal quarters.

In Sole’s gray little room, she took off her tricorn hat and tossed it onto the desk in the corner. Then, she shrugged off her frock and hung it on the spindly little coat hanger by the door. She shut the door, took a deep breath, and turned to face Danse, her hands on her hips.

“I figured you could stay here with me - at least until you figure out where you want to go. Or if you want to go.”

Danse didn’t answer, just stood awkwardly at the center of the room, his head bowed. He looked sort of how Sole remembered synths looking, after their reset code had been used on them. The thought of Danse sapped of himself sent a pang through her chest.

“Danse?” she took another deliberate step forward. Like she was approaching a wounded animal.

“Danse, are you alright?” she asked her voice soft. Sole took one more step towards him, and then she was peering up at him. His eyes were empty, dazed, unfocused. 

Sole felt her chest squeeze, and without thinking her hands went up to hover by Danse’s shoulders. She’d just caught herself from touching him. Her heart sped up at the thought of what she almost did. She had never touched him like that before.

Danse startled her by looking up then, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Crap, Sole thought, feeling caught. Her heart had thrown itself into a galloping pace now, and her skin burned. She felt heat pool at her cheeks, and somewhere further south. 

Danse watched her, his eyes seeming to regain focus for a few moments before one large hand briefly collected one of hers from where they hovered and brought it to his cheek. At the feel of his beard under palm, Sole felt a rush of warmth in her chest, heat flooding out to every part of her body. She wasn’t normally like this, especially not with him.

His palm was rasping against the back of her own though, holding her touch to him, his eyes shut, but brow still furrowed.

“Oh Danse,” Sole whispered, her voice hoarse. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, her other arm wrapping around his bulk the best it could as she tottered precariously on her tiptoes.

She felt his arms hold her back, wrapping firmly around her waist, sliding up the slope of her back. He still didn’t speak.

“We’ll protect you,” Sole murmured, her lips by his ear. “The Brotherhood can’t hurt you anymore.”

At the mention of his former faction, Danse stiffened.

Sole pulled back to inspect the man in her arms.

“D-”

In the next moment his mouth was crashing against her, a torrent of heat, and dizzying confusion. Sole let out a squeak, bursts of red at her cheeks, the heat working its way through her with such speed, that it threatened to drown her, and she thought she might pass out. Her first reaction was to push him away, but when her hands felt the steadying firmness of his torso, realized the proximity at which he was holding her to him, she pushed once and then tensed her fingers to get a better grip on him.

She pinched her eyes shut, trying not to disintegrate at the feeling of his mouth moving against hers. Oh God, she had no idea what to do - it had been so long since she’d been kissed, and never like this.

But then again...didn’t she know? She remembered Dr. Amari telling her something about how even if the human brain wasn’t consciously thinking about something, it was still processing things unconsciously. That’s why sometimes a solution would seemingly come to someone at random, though it wasn’t really random at all - just their brain running on autopilot in the background.

Kissing Danse, Sole thought about that - every night in the privacy of her sheets, she’d dared to think about kissing Danse, touching Danse, how he might touch her. During the day, she’d packed all of that away into a box, and tucked that box into a far corner, where it wasn’t to be opened until night again.

Sole peeked an eye open to catch the mopey blue of the sky outside. 

Eureka - night was falling.

Truth was, this was one of a thousand kisses she’d had with Danse, she just didn’t know if this was one of a thousand he’d shared with her.

Danse finally broke the kiss, his breathing rough, and after a few moments, Sole let her eyes flutter open. His head was bowed once more, his forehead pressed to hers. Through the material of his flight suit, Sole could see the generous rise and fall of his chest.

“I never...” his brow furrowed. “I didn’t ask -”

Sole reached out to gently cup his face with her hands, easing his chin up so that he was looking at her.

“This is okay.”

The words were white-hot as they fell from her tongue.

He looked like he wanted to say something else but then decided against it.

“What is it?” Sole asked gently, her fingers caressing along the side of his jaw.

“How much is okay?”

Now it was Sole’s turn to fall silent. She wanted to be closer to him, wanted to feel him against her, everywhere. She couldn’t say the words though, and so she ducked her head in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Danse said, watching the way she seemed to recoil from him. “I shouldn’t have-”

Sole felt him shift, felt the motion of him pulling away and was instilled with a frantic dread. In a flutter of panic, she firmed her grip, and he was stopped with a little jolt.

“You should,” the words came out, and the dizzying heat swirled in her chest again. 

Danse watched her mutely as her hands moved from his face to where his were anchored at her waist. Even in the darkness of her room, all shadows, he could make out the vicious blush to her face. He wondered if she was shy; in his fantasies, she had always been as he knew her in daylight - fearless, and strong. Here, matters of the heart seemed to glean softer facets of her personality, and now there was an itching restlessness inside of him, to discover them.

Avoiding his eyes, Sole guided his hands up her body, trembling at the warmth of his touch as it seeped in through her thin, white shirt, punctuated by the heavy leather straps of her chest plate.

“Wait,” he murmured. “We should take this off.”

Sole blushed at his first open expression of undressing her. She froze.

“I mean, this doesn’t mean we have to...but regardless of how the evening...progresses, I can reassure you that you won’t come under fire here.”

When Sole looked up again, he had cobbled together a faint smile, and then suddenly, any and all hesitation evaporated.

“You’re right, it should come off.”

Her hands left him to go to the leather straps and buckles - the mechanisms giving her an excuse to avoid his gaze once more. No sooner had she started the process of releasing herself from her armor though, but Danse’s larger hands were there, gently bumping hers away.

“Allow me, General.”

Sole felt herself get wet at the sound of him using her title, and it was then she noticed how her panties were already wet beneath her trousers. The way he’d said it had an air of reverence about it like it was she who gave the title its importance, and not the other way around.

Her hands dropped dumbly to her sides, and Danse began the process of undoing her armor. First were the two straps at each side. At the relief of pressure at her chest, Sole felt herself ache for want of Danse’s touch there. 

He gently lifted her armor over her head, before going to hang it by her frock at the hanger.

When he returned, Sole was perched at the edge of her bed, unlacing her boots and kicking them off. Danse sat down beside her, and at the feeling of the mattress dipping, Sole’s heart thudded so intensely, she swore he could hear it.

“And now...”

His hands went to the button at her trousers.

“Wait,” Sole gasped, her face warming as her eyes met Danse’s. “Let’s do this...equitably.”

So that was that - they were doing this.

“You’re right.”

Danse’s hands went to the zip at his throat.

“L-let me,”

Danse’s eyes softened as he watched Sole work the zip down his broad chest. She kept her eyes trained on the task at hand, unable to meet Danse’s gaze just then. He let her gently unsheath his arms, as she rolled the suit over his shoulders, down to his waist.

His white undershirt below gave off the tang of his sweat, wiry brown hairs poking out from the neckline. His neck looked strangely bare without his holotags.

“Now your turn again.”

Sole felt herself clench emptily at the sound of his voice. When it was that low, that soft, it was like sand underfoot - a little rough, and idyllic. 

She let him pop the button on her trousers, and untuck her shirt. The white shirt was so flowy in cut, that he lifted it from her head without any resistance. A draft chilled Sole’s skin, and she wrapped her arms around herself, conscious of how exposed she was to him now. Her hair curled down by her shoulders, and when she looked down, she could see it was painfully obvious how hard her nipples were through the black lace of her bra. Her own holotags from her Brotherhood days (which she’d never removed, even after assuming the role as General of the Minutemen) rested in the valley between her breasts.

Danse’s hand moved upwards, trailing lightly across the soft give of her belly. Sole had to bite back a nervous giggle. He crooked his finger and moved it lightly over her bra, careful not to touch her breasts yet, before going to the tags. He turned them over in his fingers, and then Sole held her breath, waiting for the desire to sour into sadness.

Instead though, Danse set them back down, and moved up to trace a finger along the sinewy bone of her clavicle.

“You’re so lovely.”

Sole blushed and then looped her holotags over her head. She tossed them to some forgotten corner of the room behind her, and then with his lips quirking upwards, Danse descended on her, pressing kisses at her collarbone, moving up to the sensitive flesh of her neck.

“Ah!” Sole gasped, her hands moving to catch in his hair, anchoring him to her. 

These kisses were searing, pulling her desire through her like putty, threading through her until she couldn’t separate where she ended and her pleasure began. She felt herself grow even wetter, and she arched further into Danse as the seam of her panties caught her clit between her sensitive folds.

Danse grunted as Sole tugged on his hair. His hands reached beneath her, grabbing a fistful of her ass, and hoisting her up onto his lap. She straddled him, feeling him strain against the lower portion of his flight suit. Sole bucked her hips experimentally, and Danse’s hands flexed against her, just shy of painful. 

He sunk his teeth lightly into her neck, then smoothed the flat of his tongue across the bite. His head bowed further so that his lips were against her collarbone, his tongue tracing the fine bone.

One of his hands searched upwards, mapping the delicate play of muscle at Sole’s back. His fingers stair-stepped up her vertebrae until he lingered at the clasp of her bra. Nervousness fluttered inside of Sole, and she reached around to push his hand away. 

“It’s...your turn.”

“Right, my bad.” His gaze drifted down to look at her breasts briefly before he leaned back to let Sole lift his undershirt up.

Sole burned at the sight of him, letting the undershirt drop to the floor.

Every part of him looked chiseled, his body a testament to the discipline he constantly preached. The hair that covered his chest trailed down his stomach, a few silver hairs peppered throughout. Sole tried discretely to found herself against him, and she heard his breath catch in his throat.

“Now?” he whispered, raising his hand to guide her closer against him.

Sole ducked her face into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah.”

Sole had expected at least a little bit of a struggle - a few moments to prepare herself before Danse bared her to him. Instead, he had her bra unhooked almost instantly, the straps of the garment sliding down her arms and pooling at her elbows. 

Again came that relief of pressure. Feeling exposed and vulnerable, Sole pressed herself against Danse’s chest.

She was trembling slightly, and Danse cuddled her closer, his cock throbbing at the feel of her breasts against his bare skin.

He let her sit like this for a little while, his fingers tracing comforting circles across his back, moving upwards to curl in her hair.

“So beautiful,” he breathed. He couldn’t see it, but she blushed anyway. 

His fingers moved between them, slowly. Now it was his turn not to startle her. He gently eased her away so he could better see her, and her arms came up to wrap around herself, trying to cover parts of her that she shied away from in reflective surfaces.

His hands reached up to firmly tug her arms away.

Sole pinched her eyes shut as his touch grazed her ribcage. Her head fell back when she felt his calloused palms cup her breasts, thumbs stroking at her nipples. A sweet peal of pleasure went through her, settling at the pit of her stomach, where she felt an added wetness accumulate at the crotch of her panties. She wondered if the wetness had permeated her trousers yet.

“Every part of you is gorgeous,”

There was that low, woolen voice again. There was too much heat swirling in Sole for her to answer to his compliment. Instead, she settled for nuzzling back into the crook of his neck, planting a series of soft kisses against him.

He groaned, and pinched her nipples. 

Sole canted her hips against him, desperate for the friction his hard on provided her. Danse relished the weightiness of her as she bounced on his lap, and then his hands came down to grasp her hips, and he pulled her down against his lap so he could grind against her.

Sole moaned a light, mewling sound that took all of Danse’s resolve not to bury himself in her right then and there.

Sole’s hands were at her trousers again, yanking the zip down, before she half-shimmied, half-fell from Danse in her haste to wrench the garment off. Danse chuckled, rolling his own suit down past his hips and down the length of his legs, his underwear following.

“I thought we were taking turns,” he teased.

Sole flushed, and kept her eyes trained on the ground as her pants and panties dropped to the ground, and she kicked them off.

“Whatever,” she mumbled.

Danse laughed.

Sole started at this, turning to look at him now just because she couldn’t stand not seeing a glimmer of happiness on him, given the day he’d had. This Danse wasn’t one she’d ever seen before – this easy, wanting, human Danse.

He caught her staring as he worked one boot off and was starting at the other.

“What?”

Sole gave a shy smile.

“It’s nothing. I just…”

She went to sit beside him, crossing her legs in the hopes to hide the curls at the junction of her thighs.

“Just what?”

“I’ve never seen you like this. At least not in real life, and…I like it.”

The sound of two heavy shoes falling to the ground came, and then Danse was leaning in, almost prowling towards her. His nose was inches away from hers.

“What do you mean by that – ‘not in real life’?”

The giddiness that bubbled inside of her condensed in her throat, choking her.

“Well, I- It’s just –“

Danse drew closer and Sole fell back onto the duvet.

He watched the way the motion jostled her, the most luscious parts of her bouncing with the bed. Fuck, he was so hard it practically hurt now.

“You’ve thought of us like this?”

His voice was low, almost a growl, but somewhat taunting. She hadn’t thought Danse capable of that – the dryness in his voice was typical, but it was paired with the edge that marked the beginnings of a lecture.

Usually when Danse donned this tone, it was when Sole had done something stupid, and he was calling her out on it.

Now, he was almost smiling, and he looked like whatever Sole had done, he wanted more of.

“What sort of things?” he pressed, caging her in against the bed. 

Sole brought her wrist across her eyes, needing a reprieve from the fire in his eyes. She was hyperaware of the way her chest rose and fell with each breath, hyperaware of her nakedness. 

She startled when she felt Danse’s fingers trace up and down her side, starting at her ribcage, and ending at her thigh.

“Was I touching you?”

Sole swallowed.

“Yes.”

She felt the bed divot again, and then felt something warmer, gentler, at the underside of her breast. When Danse spoke again, warm air fanned at her nipple.

“Did I kiss you?”

“Lots.”

His warmth drew further away from her, lower.

Sole gasped when she felt him palm her thighs, spreading them.

“Can I taste you?”

“I-“

His lips were at her inner thigh then, kissing upwards towards her sex. She heard him take a deep breath and moved to close her thighs, fearing he’d be disgusted by her natural scent.

Danse stopped her thighs from closing.

“Can I make you feel good?”

“You already do.”

“Can I make you feel better?”

Sole lifted her arm to meet his eyes as he peered up at her from between her legs. She felt her cheeks warm again.

“Let me show you my gratitude.”

Sole frowned at this and withdrew her legs up.

“You don’t…need to pay me back for anything.

I would’ve spared you anyways.”

Was this what it was? He thought he had to pay for his life? Like this? Sole’s stomach flip-flopped and she suddenly felt disgusting. Her arms wrapped around herself again, and she fought the stinging sensation at her eyes, clenching her jaw to ward off hurt tears.

She was about to sit upright, when Danse reached for an ankle and drew it back towards him. He pressed a kiss at where the bone was.

“Then let me show you what I’ve been thinking about the past few months.”

He watched her, noticing the hesitation on her face. He went for her other ankle next and kissed her calf before setting it on his shoulder.

“Let me make you come for me because it keeps me awake at night.”

Sole pinched her eyes shut and leaned back.

She felt her legs spread wider as Danse worked his way up. He kissed the inside of her knee. Mouthed at the plushness of her thighs.

“You’re so soft,” he murmured against her skin.

When she felt his warm breath swath her sex, Sole shook and whimpered. 

Danse’s fingers parted her curls, and he drew breath again.

“Your scent is intoxicating.”

Sole felt the back of her neck prickle with embarrassment and then his mouth descended on her, and she was writhing.

Danse’s firm grip settled on her thighs, pinning them down and apart to ensure he could access her. His tongue traced the seam of her cunt, as he pressed languid, open-mouthed kisses against her lower lips.

Sole moaned, arching off the bed.

“Oh, Danse –“

He growled against her, sending a pleasant vibration to her core. She unwittingly ground against him and he nuzzled eagerly into her sex.

The sound of him between her legs grew louder, as she grew wetter. It was so lewd, she thought, catching the whiff of sex in the air. Her face burned, and the tension at her groin continued to build, a tightly squeezed fist.

Danse pulled away briefly, to spread her folds, revealing her hooded clit. He thumbed it gently away and then stroked his tongue against the bundle of nerves.

Sole jolted in his grip, letting out a moan that was just short of being a yell.

He grinned against her sex, kissing deeper, and bringing the flat of his tongue up to grind against her sensitive nub. Sole writhed against his mouth, shifting between rutting against him, and pushing away from the sensitivity.

“How did you – ah – get so good at this?”

Now it was Danse’s turn to flush, “That’s not important,” he mumbled, and an image of Danse in bed with another woman suddenly flashed in her mind. “The important part is that I’m here with you now, and I plan on using my skills on you.”

Her stomach flipped.

“How much?”

“As much as I can.”

Her body rushed hot and cold as he went back to kissing her, tongue alternating between flicking at her clit, to tracing downwards, where her entrance was clenching emptily. The tension in her core trembled, threatening to come undone.

She was close.

“Ah, Danse – please.”

He lapped faster, the grip on her thighs tightening. She jolted several times as he focused on her clit, as if a live wire ran through her, and then she was coming. She clenched, and a new rush of wetness surged through her. Danse lapped at it, his lips and beard glistening with her.

Sole’s chest heaved; her limbs were weak. Her blood felt like static in her veins and when Danse leaned in to nuzzle at her sex once more, placing one last kiss at her folds, Sole gasped, sensitive as she ever could be from her thrumming orgasm.

“You’re loud for someone so shy,”

Sole’s face reddened.

Danse crept upwards so that they were nose to nose again.

“It’s cute.”

Sole reached between them to grasp at his cock.

It was warm velvet against her palm, and she jerked him once or twice. Danse clenched his teeth, a thin stream of air hissing out from between them.

“Can you?”

“Can I what?”

There was that eyebrow quirk of his again.

Sole was too hot and too horny for this.

With her other hand, she found the back of his neck and brought him down for a heated kiss. Her tongue and lips found him briefly, her teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He groaned and then her lips were at his ear.

“Can you please fuck me already?”

He growled, and thrust his hips, his length catching her clit. She shivered.

Sole placed an open-mouthed kiss at his ear and then Danse was looking down, watching as Sole guided his length to her entrance.

“You’re staring.”

“I want to see myself enter you.”

Sole felt a rush of shyness again but focused on the task at hand. His engorged tip was pressing at her entrance now. She was so wet and relaxed that she could ease it in without much issue.

He grunted.

“I want to be able to recall this later.”

He was thick, and though they moved slowly, she was so wet that he slid in without much resistance. Sole groaned and squeezed around him.

“It’s been so long since I’ve-“

“How long?” Danse asked, before pulling out to the tip. 

Sole moaned at the feeling of him gliding against her walls.

“And with who?”

He thrust into her, the force rattling the headboard against the stone wall.

The sound felt too loud, like an announcement to the whole Commonwealth that they were fucking. Sole burned and drew her thighs up so that he could go even deeper the next time.

Danse’s hands caught her thighs and squeezed.

“A couple of months ago, in Goodneighbor.”

The next time Danse thrust, Sole felt some vitriol there.

“With who?” he repeated.

The bed clattered against the wall.

“Some drifter or whatever. It was just a one night –“ she broke off at another rough thrust, “stand.”

“Forget about him,” Danse growled, his thrusts pointed and strong. He drew Sole’s legs to his shoulders again and thrust hard. Sole was sure she’d be bruised the next day, but she didn’t care.

He slunk up, his arms caging around her head, his face looming before hers. 

“Mm, you’re giving me a lot to think about right here.”

“I don’t have much anymore,” the headboard cracked against the stone. “No power armor,” Clank. “No Brotherhood,” Clank. “No past.” Clank.

“But you have me,” Sole finished, one hand raising to cup his cheek again.

He railed her, his body shoving against hers.

The bed continued to rattle, eventually accompanied by the slap of skin and the wet sounds of their coupling.

“Then I want to be the only one who does.”

One of his hands found her jaw, cupping it as she did with him. His thumb traced her lips, parting them. She sucked at his finger obediently.

“I want this to be mine.”

His hand went to palm at her breast, squeezing.

“This too.”

The next thrust hit further inside her than his others had, hitting a spot that men seldom reached in her. She moaned.

“Danse – I’m yours, only yours.”

She let him rattle her body as his face fell into the crook of her neck. Her hands grasped at his shoulders, and she let her nails leave trails of fire at his skin.

“Yours to k-kiss, yours to h-hold, yours to f-fu-“

Danse’s mouth caught hers in a searing kiss, more forceful than their first. His tongue slipped in, and he occasionally pulled back to nip at her lips.

“Mine to love,”

Sole’s eyes widened, and if Danse hadn’t been on top of her, she would’ve jackknifed to a sitting position.

“Wha-“

Danse’s face was buried into the crook of her neck, and he groaned as Sole clenched around him. There was that tension again. Trembling, unstable. 

“If you’ll let me,” he mumbled into her sweat-soaked skin.

Sole clutched him closer, every part of her flushed now. She dug her heels into his back, and he lost his steady pace, though not his force. 

Mine to love if you’ll let me.

The words echoed in her mind, and Sole arched into him. Danse managed to get one more thrust in before she was coming once more, free-falling through a more turbulent orgasm than the first one. Danse was still thrusting into her. At the way she clenched around him, he twitched.

“Fuck,” he barked, “I’m close.”

Sole shivered from overstimulation, and her hold on him tightened.

“Then come.”

He lifted his head then to look at her. A few locks of hair had fallen into his eyes.

Sole smoothed it back again.

“I-Inside?”

“I’m yours, remember?”

Danse pinched his eyes shut then, his face reddening.

He thrust a few more times, his former pace gone entirely. Sole felt the telling twitch of him inside her, and she raised her hips to meet is final thrust, anxious to be as close to him as she could.

The warmth of him spilling into her was heavenly.

Sole shuddered, trembling around him, and rocked her hips, trying to milk him for all he was worth. She gave him a few more squeezes, until he slumped on top of her, spent.

They lay there, drenched in sweat, and fighting to catch their breath. Danse was still inside of her, his face still resting in the slope of her shoulder. After a few minutes, he finally raised his head to look at her. The hard passion in his face had softened, and his eyes were gentle, almost apologetic.

His brow was furrowed again.

“How are you?”

Sole’s face warmed, just at being naked and watching him. 

“Good. You?”

“Better,” he said, “or on my way.”

Sole gave a small, lop-sided smile, and reached up to press her finger at the wrinkled space between his eyebrows. His face relaxed, and then he returned her smile.

He grabbed her hand, and planted a kiss into her palm before he moved it to cup his face. 

He was leaning in, about to kiss her once more, as he kissed her when they first came here when there was a pounding at the door.

“General? Are you there?”

“I saw her come back. Garvey talked to her, so she should be there. Try knocking again.”

The pounding came again. Sole startled and looked frantically to the window.

“Damn it –“

She looked like she wanted to run, but Danse was still inside of her, and she wasn’t really in a position to be going anywhere.

Danse reached for the blanket, and pulled it over their naked bodies, just as a face appeared outside the window, hands cupped around their eyes as they peeked in.

“Gen-“

Sole cowered into Danse’s chest, perfect for hearing the chuckle that rumbled through him when she did so.


End file.
